Traditional techniques for fast webpage display rely on application developers to design webpages such that minimum JavaScript and CSS processing occurs for the first paint. This approach, however, is ill-suited for websites that contain a large amount of dynamic content generated by JavaScript. For example, some websites may have all of their user interface (UI) elements generated by JavaScript. Additionally, relying on webpage developers to make the webpages display faster may not be enough because webpage developer's choices of tools and/or libraries are limited. For example, webpage developers often rely on third-party libraries, which are typically implemented in JavaScript.
A conventional technique that is used to speed up operation on the browser or content delivery network (CDN) side is to use cached pages. This technique, however, is ill-suited for highly dynamic websites because stale information may be cached and later presented to users. If content that is generated by JavaScript is not displayed at all in order to prevent “stale” information from being shown, those websites containing a large amount of dynamic content will have minimum things to show. It may be desirable to render webpages quickly while avoiding these disadvantages.